


A Moments Mercy

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Chastity, Cunnilingus, F/M, Frustration, Gags, dub-con, genji with a vagina, genji-gina, straps ons, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: Healers are the worst enemies to make. They know where to hurt you the worst.





	A Moments Mercy

The spoon clattered to the table and then the floor. How could such a small instrument make such a loud damned noise? As everyone paused and looked at him with wry curiosity, the room became eerily silent and Genji wondered what else they might be able to hear. His thighs clenched tightly as though this might prevent any noise from escaping and the chair squeeked under him. 

“Whats wrong with you?” 

“Nothing.” 

Jesse didn't' seem to believe him, but he said nothing, just finished off his cereal and put the bowl in the sink. He cast the cyborg one more doubtful look before headed off for weight training. Genji could only breath a momentary sigh of relief before he realized Gabriel was still eyeing him with curiosity.

“Get any sleep last night?”

“Got enough. It is still d-difficult to regulate it. I do not need as much as I once did.” He promised, fingers clenching down on the wood.

“You ain't eaten breakfast?” 

“I am not hungry at the moment.” He insisted, closing his eyes behind the visor and wishing everyone would vacate the room as quickly as possible. Everything was becoming increasingly warm, his skin shuddering beneath the armor and cybernetics in a way he had never thought he would feel again. The thrum within his body was beautifully intense. It took everything he had not to let loose and cry out. Not to show his weakness.

Not to show her his weakness.

“Suit yourself.” Gabriel flipped up his paper and continued to skim the headlines. “We've got training today. Course run and weights. Then Angela wants to see you.”

“Of course she does.” 

He must have come off a bit too flippant. The side of the newspaper flipped down and Gabriel's dark brow leveled at Genji. “She does good work. Especially considering the wreck you were before. You need to give the woman her due when she calls you in for a check up.”

Genji felt a small twinge of guilt. Or was it arousal? Hard to tell when he was trying not to moan out loud and give everything away. Gabriel had been right. She had repaired him beyond the skill of any other doctor who might have been give the project. After the trauma and damage inflicted on his body, only Angela had been able to recreate a form for him, doing the delicate work of connecting enhanced nanobots to his nerve endings. But in this circumstance, the taste of gratitude left a somewhat bitter tang in his mouth.

“Alright. You eat. Or don't eat. Or whatever you do when you're half computer. Course run starts at 0900.” Gabriel stood up and let him be, following Jesse's path out the door with a curt nod. They were a newly formed group, responsible for the black-ops that the more reputable Overwatch couldn't be attached to. They didn't have to be the best of friends. 

He stood and immediately the vibrations echoed in the kitchen linoleum. Genji let a soft gasp escape through the visor and shifted from side to side, trying to adjust as the bullet vibe rolled behind the modesty panel. “Nahhha!” he choked off the sound, Angela's voice still ringing in his ears.

~“Consider this part of your physical therapy.” Her pretty lips curled in a keen smile, watching him try to pump his hips up into the sensation. “We need to make sure everything you've got is in good working order. I'm sure you don't want to loose the ability to experience sexual enjoyment.” She had tapped the control button up once or twice, changing the patterns of the vibrations and increasing the intensity. “I'll keep hold of this, run a few...tests. I'll want you to come back and see me this evening for a report.”~

A few seconds later, he felt the buzzing click off and he was finally able to breath in relief. She was smart. If she left the vibrator on for too long, everything would just get numb. That being said, Genji wasn't sure this was any better. It had been going off and on for nearly an hour now. She was teasing him, keeping him on edge. And a wet cunt was no more pleasant under metal armor than panties. 

Genji felt it click back on half way through the course run. It came with such intensity that he damn near lost hold of McCree's hand on the wall obstacle.

“Get yer head in the game, Shimada!” Jesse snarled in irritation, his boots skidding on the wet wooden boards. Gabriel had told him a hundred times to get rid of the fucking things and he continued to ignore it. 

“Get a better grip, cowboy!” Genji managed, his temper fraying as it began to pulse in short spurts, jiggling the tender clit like popcorn in a kettle. He grabbed Jesse by the wrist and hauled him up. “There!”

“Shimada! Watch you're attitude!” Gabriel roared. “This is not a fuckin camping trip!”

He was in for it now. Gabriel was breathing down his neck the rest of the run. It had a purpose. They were a small team. They had to depend upon one another in the field. Which made the good doctors additions not merely an irritation, but a threat. The tension was becoming unbearable. The modesty panel did nothing to hide his fumbling pace and exhaustion. His mood was turning sour with every second that fucking thing was buzzing away on his body! A sharp, peeling moan escaped and Jesse looked at him like he had possibly hurt the guy.

“Are you alright?”

“I'm fine. Just...tired. Finally. I think.” He let himself collapse to his knees and sucked in air. “I...I should go see Dr. Zeigler.” He caught the tightening of Gabriel's jawline but ran for Angela's office as soon as his commanding officer jerked his head and let him go.

Angela let the door slide open when she heard Genji's slamming fist on the other side. “Well. That did not take as long as I had expected.” She stepped to the side, allowing him in. “Or are you still trying to be stubborn?”

Genji turned on her, pulling the visor off and letting his scarred features free. “You! You are a devil woman!” he pointed a finger at the lovely blond doctor, wishing he could curl his fist and knock that smug grin off her prim lips. 

“Now that doesn't sound like someone who wants to be allowed release any time soon.” She turned off the remote and Genji whined as the sensation crested and died. “Honestly, you should be pleased. If you had a cock you would have jizzed by now and then everything would have been sore.” Her heels clicked the tile flooring and she tapped his chin, her blue eyes shining with amusement. 'Now, you get the enjoyment of being teased and denied, letting the experience build up over time.” 

“I did not ask you for this!”

“You did not ask me for any of it. But it is yours none the less. As is the new body, synthetic skin, replica organs and recreated nerve ends. And all I ask in return is that you play with me a little.” She caressed his cheek, her fingers light and encouraging. “Is that so much to ask, Genji?” She tilted his chin up, giving him just the gentle touch of her lips against his own, the heat of her breath on his skin. 

Genji found himself craving a more demanding press. Images of her tongue between his teeth flitted into his mind, and the warm pool of sexual energy began to swim through his belly. “I am not a toy.” 

“No one said you were. You are a sophisticated feat of medical and scientific technology. A marriage of cybernetics and human endurance.” Her teeth made indentations on her lower lip. “It is my duty to ensure that you are in total working order.” Her thumb toyed with the button again and her shoulders straightened when she saw Genji whimper. “What do you want, Genji?”

He didn't want to admit anything to her. It was humiliating first and foremost. But beyond that, he was not entirely sure how translate this new sensation. It was familiar enough for him to understand, but not enough to know how it should be experienced. And he wasn't sure how giving into the rush would make him feel on an emotional level. Not to mention he was still getting used to this new body. 

“I want you to say it. I want to hear you tell me what you want.”

“I want my cock back.” he grumbled irritably, looking at the tiles and the shine of her heels. 

“Not an option. At least not for now.” Angela clicked the dial once and watched his eyes turn glossy. “Come on now. I see that look. I know how it feels.” she reached down, her nails gliding over the smooth metal plate like she was fondling a thick cock through a tight pair of jeans. “Tell me what you want Genji. It's alright. I'm here.”

He watched her fingers move and his own memories betrayed him. The visual burned into his need even if he couldn't feel what she was doing. The vibrator pressed up against the clit and Genji's whine burned in his throat. “A-ahngela!” He tossed his head and backed away. “Angela I...don't!”

She kissed his lips again, holding his cheeks. “Come on. You can do it. My brave warrior. Show me.”

Genji's heart was beating so hard against his chest he thought it might burst through the skin. He kept shaking his head but did nothing to halt her touches. She knew every secret of the plating, and held no compunctions about removing the pieces that were safe to discard. Warm hands graced his arm, tickling over his biceps and up to his throat. He thumb pressed down just enough to assert control and Genji caved. “I want to cum.” 

Angela smiled. His breathless response was music to her ears. “I can make that happen. You deserve to experience it. But since it took you so long to admit to this, I'm afraid I shall have to make you earn it.” She nudged his nose with her own and laughed. “Now, I want you to get down on your knees. You are going to apologize for taking so long.”

Genji swallowed his pride and knelt down, looking up at the halo of light surrounding her head from the florescents above them. “Yes Angela.” 

“Do not sound so sorrowful. I can see how much you enjoy this.” She clicked the button a few times. “I want you to tell me which setting you like the most. Lets us try the pulse setting first.”

Genji's palms hit the floor and his back arched. The sweet, tireless ~vruuump~ ~vruuump~ ~vruuump~ took hold, ensuring his compliance with her experimentation. His muscles clenched, used to the ability to simply force the orgasm through his body. It failed miserably, stalling and desperate for the exact sensation it needed. “M-mercy!”

“Are you calling for mercy or crying out to me?” Angela teased, clicking the button again. 

~vrrrrrrump-ump-ump-ump~ ~vrrrrrrump-ump-ump-ump~ 

“Huuuh!” Genji reached out, fingers touching her heel as he looked up, eyes soft and full of need. 

“Do you wish to kiss my toes? That would be a good start.” She slipped her foot from the simply white shoes and pushed it to Genji's bowed head. “Go on. Show me how sorry you are.” 

He held off for as long as he could, but it did him little good. Angela would have her way. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her toes. The vibrations picked up speed and a little noise cracked from his throat. Beyond words, he back to rock back and forth, trying to contend with this surreal experience. 

“Your undulations are magnificent.” 

The click resounded in his ear and Genji's eyes rolled back as he began to lavish desperate attention on her ankle, fingers clawing at the floor. 

~purrup~ ~purrup~ ~purrup~ ~purrup~ ~ruuuuuuuuuuup~ ~purrup~ ~purrup~ ~purrup~ ~purrup~ ~ruuuuuuuuuuup~

“Angela for fucks sake please!” Their eyes met and he swug his hips side to side, tyring to either move the toy or make himself cum. “Angela!”

“Say it for me Genji. I can be quite forgiving when prompted.”

He chewed the inside of his cheek and whimpered. “I am sorry! I am properly grateful for your modifications!” 

“Humph. Such a proud, proud man.” She patted his head gently. “Alright, alright dear Genji. But you're going to show me just how sorry you are.” She clicked off the toy, letting his body rest for a moment before she reached down and removed his modesty panel. The metal held a pretty viscous sheen. Genji watched her lift the plate for inspection. “How lovely. It's good to know my modifications have adjusted so well.” She knelt and pushed her fingers up against the swollen, red lips, Genji's breath catching in his throat as she removed the little vibrator. Her fingers dripped with hungry wetness and she licked them, savoring his taste. “Such an eager little slut.”

He snuck his own hand down to touch the pillowy mound. There was a strange sense of dysphoria as he continued to touch, exploring through the soft outer walls and into the slim, fine lips. He had enjoyed women before now, and had always been fascinated with their softness and heat. To feel it on himself was strange and intense. 

“Are you playing or exploring?” Angela asked him,watching his movements.

“Why did you do this to me?” He whispered and gazed into her eyes. “You could have made me a man again. You could have made me whole. Why do this?”

“Why ask questions that are unimportant?” She advised and kissed down his forehead. “Now, you know where I want you. Come on.” 

Genji crawled over to the counter where she leaned back and knelt at her heels like a good pet. A man? Maybe he wasn't. He couldn't be sure. But he still held the same desires in his body. The same needs that refused to back down no matter the state he was in. He hands caressed up the finely shaped calf and over her thighs as he drew her skirt up. 

“There's my good Genji.” She cooed and guided his fingers up the fabric, letting it bunch along her hips. She moved her thighs apart just enough for him to push his head neatly between them. She paid close attention to the way his eyes glowered at her, but it didn't matter. It was far too charming when he pushed his lips up between her thighs and lapped at her panties. “Good. Very good.” She laid her fingers against his hair and guided him to her panties, encouraging his movements. 

His tongue slipped over her folds and the sweet taste of it lingered. All the teasing must have done something for her. He could feel the slipper cum against the tip of his lips and moaned, longing for it. He nuzzled and played with her folds, her soft moans echoing in his ears. 

“Ouh! Huuuh! Yes. Ouh Genji.” she praised him by the sheer tone of her voice. 

There was something satisfying about that. It felt good to know he was still capable of offering pleasure to her regardless of the loss of his manhood. He ran his tongue over her folds and at least tried to enjoy it as the slippery wetness trickled over his new cunt. His lips smacked together, leaving little pops as he suckled her. 

Angela gasped and arched into the sweet sensation, grinding her hips forward into it. “Yes. Ouh you like it don't you? You're such a natural. She smirked down at him. “Did you used to do this for women before? Forgive me for asking. I just can't help but wonder.” her fingers scratched down his scalp.

He swirled his tongue in circled and curled his fingers down to his own folds. A soft moan escaped his lips and he explored the tenderness of his new pleasure. “Haah! Ha! A-angela...” he looked up at her past her skirt. “This isn't fair.” 

“Why not? Because you want to cum first? Even though you've done nothing to earn it.” Her laughter tickled his chest and she rolled his head side to side, guiding it up against her cunt. “You'll get to cum when I say so. After you've shown me what a good pet you can be.” 

He swiped along the folds, gathering the juices on the tip and drinking them down with hungry dedication. He pushed up into his own lips, his fingers slicked as he made a mess of the floor. It was dark, but none the less a magnificent sensation. Did all women feel this way when they toyed with themselves? This tingling, tightening feeling that took hold of his muscles and refused to release him? He knew Angela had to be aware of what he was doing. It was undoubted. But she seemed amused by his feverish attempts to get himself off alongside her. The woman's nails dug against his scalp and Genji tried to renew his focus. She was close. He could feel the little pulsing of her swollen clit against his lips. 

“There you are. Yes! Ouh yes! Genji! Haaaha!” Angela's legs quivered and she widened her stance, mouth agape and breathy. “Unnnnnnnnuhm!”

It was gratifying in it's own way. A kind of hungry thing he wanted to experience. As he unlocked the secrets to her pleasure, he could perhaps learn something about his own. Cocks were fairly easy. But this...thing he'd been given. It was far more complex. It required time, effort. He wasn't sure how to master it on his own. Which wasn't to say he hadn't been quite adept with the ladies before now! Just...it was different when it was his own! 

The fingers unknowingly mimicked the tongue. If it felt good for her, then it had to feel good for him...right? 

Angela laughed. “Naughty pet. Silly Genji. You think I can't see what you're doing?” She tapped his head and Genji whined as he was pulled back. “is your little cunt really so hungry?”

“I...you won't let me cum!” he complained as she drew him up and neatly cleaned her wetness from his lips. 

“Of course I will darling. But it's not a simple instrument I've given you. We need to teach you how to treat her properly.” She tapped his nose and pointed to the medical chair. “I brought something special for you.” 

His heart beat faster as she led him down, arms resting on the cushioned seat. “Angela...please.” He gasped as she helped him move his thighs open. “Please! I...I feel so hot right now! It aches!”

“Of course it does. How many days since you've been allowed orgasm? Hum?” She grazed his folds tenderly and slipped her fingers up inside. 

“Huuunnngh!” Genji's cry was high and desperate, the push opening his tunnel slowly. The first breech was so wonderful, his hips pushing back into it with needy contrition to his own will. “Uhhhhuuh! Hnnnuh!”

“Yes. It's warm, isn't it? Tender, soft...” Angela slid a second finger in, gauging the sensation and watching how Genji trembled for her. He was so beautiful, caught between frustration and need, dancing on her hand like this. Did the poor darling realize he was grinding back into it? She crooked her thumb to let his clit graze it with every push and Genji arched with lush intentions. “Thats it. There's my good Genji. Come on, you're doing so well.”

“AHHHHHGHAA!” Genji cried out, fingers opening within the tightness. “Angela! Please!” 

“Hum. You think you're ready for something bigger, yes?” Her eyes twinkled in wicked delight. “Alright. Lets get my big tough Genji something more suited for that hungry cunt.” She wandered over to her purse and pulled out a velvet bag, slipping her skirt off and latching the faux leather straps around her ample hips. “Hmm. Perhaps nothing too large. Wouldn't want to ruin all my hard work now would we?” She chuckled in his ear and slid the tip of the dildo up against the folds. 

“Wha....Angela!” He gasped and looked back. “Just...I uhm...it's big!” 

“Really? I chose the six inch.” But her grin said she knew full well how large it might seem. “Now don't you trust me Genji? Come on, bend over and push your ass out towards me. There's a good lad.” 

Genji whimpered quietly, her hands guiding him into it. He wanted pleasure. He wanted to feel real again! Not like this walking bucket of bolts he'd been turned into. Sex, pleasure, it felt human. Did it matter what form it came in? Maybe it would matter tomorrow. But right now he just wanted relief! 

The first push...

“OUH!” Genji dug into the cushioning and howled. “Uhhgh! A-aha-ah!”

“Yes. I know. I know. Thats why we go slow.” Angela began to move forward, the slow drag inward pulling the walls open till Genji began to make tiny squeaks. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Tight! S-so tight! NHHHGH!” 

“Tut tut. You're getting much too loud.” Angela fished something from her purse and reached around, letting the fat red ball slide between Genji's lips. 

“Wha...no! No plea...ughmph!” 

“Now now. Doctor knows best.” She insisted and took sincere pleasure in the gag popping between his lips. She fixed it neatly behind his head, his slovenly drool already starting to drip loose as it tickled down his throat. “Humph. Such a cute toy for me.” Her next thrust popped forward sharply and agenji cried out.

Maybe he should have counted it as a blessing. After all, his greatest fear was the clear reality that someone might walk in and see him in such a state. Bent over a medical chair with his ass in the air and a strap on dildo balls deep inside him. Was he making the paper sheets wet? Was Angela enjoying the sight of him? Questions floated and sunk through his mind as the pace began to pick up. “Guuuugh! Uhhhgh! Uhhhgh!” 

“Better.” He admitted and began to pop her hips forward. “There's a good boy. Come on now. Take the cock like you're told.”

Her voice echoed in his ears. He was haunted by it, helpless in her grip. Every penetration and retraction made him shudder, bringing into question everything he had been. At the same time, this wiped his brain clean. The expanding pleasure clenched down against his pussy, creating the most beautiful strain through out his body. Another rough thrust forward and he could hear the subtle ~sluck sluck sluck~ of the suctioning wetness slicking the toy. He drooled around the false cock in his lips, burbling as it seemed to flex within his mouth. He could just breath around it. It traipsed right on the edge of being too deep.“OUHHH! Nuuuughccck! Nuynuynuy!” 

“You singing for me?” She smacked his ass and changed her trajectory, spreading out into new territory. Genji caved easily, letting himself sink into it and becoming more and more her sweet creature. “You want to cum, yes?”

“Heeesh!” 

“Yes?”

“Hesh!” 

“Show me. Come on now. Fuck yourself on my cock.” 

Her orders rang in his ears. He slammed himself back, wincing at the sharp ache and giving himself over to the pleasant pull. He was quickly pushing into a writhing mess of new sensations, the cataclysm of his new sexual awakening bringing him to full focus on more. He needed to cum! This was driving him mad! They made a rough connection, Genji thrusting back, Angela thrusting forward. The hard meeting in the middle knocked him deep and Genji adored it, even knowing he'd hurt for it later. He could feel a raw building behind his pressure. A needy groaning of his muscles demanding attention. 

“You're close. I can feel you baring down. You're doing so well darling.” Angela put her back into it, harder, faster, more determination behind her movements. “You're doing so well!”

Genji's howl caught in his throat. What was this? What was this maddening, beautiful eclipse of his body? Everything groaned and strained, a pulsing need clawing it's way out from his insides. “Nuuugh! Uuhuuuhuuuhhhhhh!” The sound bellowed out from his gag, burbling out as his eyes crossed and this magnificent implosion of his body betrayed his better senses. Whatever peeled from his throat wasn't human. It was visceral, animal. 

“Ouh my! You're a bit of a gusher, aren't you?” She laughed, pulling her cock free as Genji went limp and fell to his knees. “Ouhouhouh. Oh. Hush now. You did so well.” She pushed and smiled at the still throbbing clit. “Humph. I think we'll leave that as it is for now. You could surely come again, but I think you'll behave better if left with a bit of inspiration for next time.” 

Genji shook his head, but it did him no good. Mercy grabbed the modest panel and a wash cloth, cleaning him up neatly till he was soft and no longer sticky. She made him open his thighs wide and slid it back into place, pushing it up and sealing it once more. The gag was removed and Genji whimpered. “If you want me to learn how to use it, why don't you let me discover it on my own?” he managed once he could get his words to come back to him.

“Maybe when you've earned it. But for now you're better placed off in my care.” She reassured him before pulling the dildo up to his mouth. “Now, you're going to clean this off for me. You've made it all messy.”

Genji let the silicone creep up over his lips and his jaw fell open. He took the heavy press of it inside and groaned when it pressed his tongue down. He missed his own heavy cock. He missed to heft and sensation of it against his thigh. Could she still give him one? Could he behave well enough to earn one if he tried? What did she want? What was her ultimate goal in making him do this?

Angela seemed happy to rock gently in and out of his mouth. It amused her to see him sucking the ripe purple dong slippery and salty with his squirted cum. “Such a lovely face. My darling creature.” she pushed a little deeper and sighed happily, petting him, soothing him. “You did well.”

Her praise was completing. He didn't know if he felt ashamed to have done such a good job or gratified in still being so capable. He tasted himself and sucked it clean, popping his head back off as Angela inspected his mouth.

“Good.” She knelt down and kissed him tenderly, drawing his bottom lip into her mouth before allowing him to stand. “Tonight, I want you to come to my room. If you behave very well through the rest of the day, I will let you cum again. And I'll let you lick me till I cum.”

Genji nodded. What choice did he really have? Angela helped him stand and right himself before going about her usual business of checking over his mechanics and reflexes. With a simple click of a pin she was right back into her professional doctor mode. Lift this limb, extend fully, flex your fingers, excellent. As his brain began to come down from the rich high of orgasm, exhaustion washed over him and he slumped.

“Are you doing alright?”

“A little...tired.” he admitted. 

“We'll it's no surprise. You've been pushing yourself quite hard lately. It won't do if you exhaust your body. We don't know your limitations yet.” She began to scribble something down. “I'll make sure Commander Reyes knows not to push you further than you're capabilities. You're a useful addition to Blackwatch, but not if we run you into the ground.”

“I can handle it. I'm capable.”

“You're also getting used to a new body, cybernetic enhancements, and the trauma of your resurrection. Pushing yourself will do nothing but ensure more difficulty down the line.” Angela finished her note and scanned it, sending the message to Reyes. “I want you to come see me every day. Not just for our fun time either. I intend to keep you in excellent working order.” 

“Of course.” Genji's head hung low and he stared down at the tiles. They wanted him to go in for physiological counseling, but he kept putting it off. 

“Genji...” Angela came closer to him. “You're going to be alright. We're going to help you through this.”

“Is what you're doing helping?” He glowered and his heart melted into a warm pool as she touched him. 

“Isn't it?”

He leaned into the press and said nothing. Was she wrong? He didn't like being under anyones control. He never had. But ouh it felt so good to be so wanted and desired. He'd forgotten how delicious it could be to have someone so determined to please him, ensuring his body's obedience.”Mercy...”

“Are you asking for healing?” She teased and touched her forehead to his before kissing him again, cradling his face in her hands. “Ouh Genji. I know it's hard. But I am here for you. I promise.”

He looked up into those sharp blue eyes. Was it really so bad? He'd never had someone praise him, almost worship him like this. She was demanding and unmovable. But look how wonderfully dedicated was she to this little game they shared. Could he honestly say he hated it? Or did he just hate the idea of someone else being in control of him to this extreme extent? Either way, he returned the kiss, their tongues sliding together as his hands closed around her back and brought her closer. She let him lie his head against her breast and gave him her presence as a reminder of his reality in the world. 

“I'm here, Genji. I won't abandon you.”


End file.
